Smile like an idiot
by DemonGirl13
Summary: Sasuke transfers into Naruto's school. Naruto starts to have a crush on him. But Sasuke likes him too.Itachi dosen't approve. SasuNaru. Warning AU,OOC's and future character death.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay! I am trying to write a decent Naruto fic! First attempt! Now! lol! Review nya! Warning to all! This is an AU fic...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Title: Smile like an Idiot.

Chapter 1

Naruto woke up to the sound of banging on his apartment door. The blue eyed, blonde and slightly effeminate boy slowly got up. He walked toward the door and opened it, cautiously peeking out he saw his best friend, Inuzuka Kiba with his faithful dog, Akamaru.

"Oi! Naruto! Aren't you ready yet?! We're gonna be late for school!" Kiba yelled. Naruto's eyes widen, spinning so he can see the clock he cursed.

"Damn! We're gonna be late!!" Naruto screamed and ran back in, leaving an amused Kiba to close the door after him.

"Hurry up fox face! Iruka would be pissed if we got there late 6 times in a row!" Kiba teased as he watched the blonde boy hurry to the bathroom.

"I know dog breath! Wait a min!" Naruto yelled back. Taking a quick, cold shower, Naruto hurriedly dried himself off. Pulling on some clean boxers, an old pair of blue jeans and a black shirt that had the words 'Prelude 12-21' on it, Naruto raced out of the bathroom. Kiba was holding his bag and skateboard by the door as Naruto grabbed a piece of toast and pulled on his sneakers on his way out. Locking the door of his apartment behind him.

"Wow Naruto, you set a new record. That's the fastest time for you to get ready yet!" Kiba said, grinning widely at his friend. Akamaru was barking happily in his master's hold.

Naruto grinned back. "Of course. I'm awesome that way." Naruto said, puffing his chest out. Kiba laughed. The two of them skated up a street where the met their other friend's.

A boy with his hair tied back, kindda like a pineapple sighed.

"You guys are troublesome... We're almost late." he said. Naruto grinned and gave a 'peace sign.'

"Chillaz Shikamaru! At least we're here!" Kiba said in defense. He looked around and saw Chouji, munching on some chips.

"Oi, Chouji! Gimme some!" Kiba said as he reached for the bag. Chouji shrugged and handed him some.

"Oh, my youthful friends! We should hurry up or we'll be late for school!" yelled a boy with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows.

Naruto slung an arm on him. "Lee, buddy...You gotta learn to take it easy! Maybe Shikamaru could give you lessons." Hearing his name being dragged into the conversation, Shikamaru sighed and mumbled 'troublesome'. Kiba had skated ahead with Chouji and they entered a pet store owned by Kiba's sister.

"Nee-san! I've brought Akamaru! Can you take care of him while I'm at school?" Kiba asked his sister.

Inuzuka Hana grinned and ruffled Kiba's hair. "Course' I'd take care of the little fur ball. Where Naruto and the guys? I though they'd be with you." Hana asked her brother.

Kiba pointed to the door and counted down.

"3...2...1..." As if on cue, Naruto, Shikamaru and Lee arrived, standing next to Chouji.

"Hi Hana-chan!" Naruto said, waving happily to Hana who waved back.

"Kiba! We gotta get going to school or we'll be late!" Chouji said.

"Oh right! Well, bye nee-san!" Kiba said quickly and dashed out, grabbing his skateboard. The 5 teenager's skated quickly to their school. A.K.A. Hell. They separated in the hallway, each going to their own class. Shikamaru and Naruto made it to their first class, English with 5 seconds to spare. The two took their regular seats at the back as their sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai was about to start the class. There was a knock on the door so Kurenai-sensei went to open it.

The door opened to reveal the principal of the school, Tsunade with a boy next to her. All the girls in the classroom broke out in squeal's and blushes at the sight of the boy. The boy was apparently a transfer student. He had azure hair, and onyx eyes. A handsome face and a body that screams 'sex-on-legs'. Tsunade introduced him as Uchiha Sasuke and left.

"Well Uchiha-kun, why don't you take seat at the back, besides Uzumaki-kun." Kurenai said and pointed to the vacant seat beside Naruto. Instantly, all the girls glared daggers at Naruto who sweat dropped.

"Fine." Sasuke said curtly and went to take a seat. 'Heh, this kid's kindda cute.' Sasuke though as he glanced at Naruto. 'A little girlish for a boy though.'

Naruto was looking at Sasuke confusedly. The effeminate boy tilted his head cutely as he kept noticing Sasuke glance at him. He frowned. 'What's his problem?' Naruto though as he continued to take notes. Shikamaru was sleeping on Naruto's other side nd didn't give a damn until Kurenai spotted him.

"Nara-kun, please explained what I've just said." Kurenai said as Shikamaru stood up. He sighed.

"Hai. Sensei is trying to ask me what she just said." Shikamaru said. The class burst out laughing as Kurenai tried not to kill the boy. Shikamaru was a brilliant student she'd give him that, but he was just so lazy! Clearing her throat, Kurenai was gonna tell him off but the bell rung, signaling the end of first period. Kurenai sighed as all her students rushed out.

In the hallway.

"Shikamaru! That was so funny!" Naruto said, holding his sides in an attempt to stop laughing. Shikamaru gave Naruto his rare grins and said.

"Sensei should have been more specific." Shikamaru said, making Naruto laugh more. He abruptly stopped when someone tapped him on his shoulder. It was the Uchiha boy.

"Excuse me Uzumaki-kun." Sasuke started but was stopped by Naruto shaking his head furiously.

"Call me Naruto, Uchiha-kun." Naruto said with a cute grin. Sasuke smiled. "Only if you call me Sasuke." he retorted.

"Any way's Naruto, do you know where locker 234 is?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's grin widened.

"Of course! It's right next to mine!" Naruto said. He turned to Shikamaru and said,

"Shika, I'll catch you guy's later at lunch m'kay?" he said. Shikamaru nodded and went on his way while Naruto showed Sasuke to his locker.

They two reached their lockers and Naruto asked if he could see Sasuke's schedule.

Sasuke complied and took out the piece of paper with his schedule on it. He could see Naruto's eyes widen and the small, cute smile etched on his lips.

"Guess what Sasuke? You have the same schedule me and my friends Neji and Gaara have!" Naruto said brightly.

Sasuke smiled. 'This school year is going to get interesting.' he though as Naruto dragged him to their next class, Math with Kakashi-sensei.

TBC...

(A/N: How was that? Should I continue? Or quit now? Review and let me know! XD)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo everybody! It's me again Sorry for the long wait but my father was being pissy and took away my internet! Like OMFG!!! It's great to be back! Here's the long awaited chapter of Smile like an idiot nya!

_**Previously...**_

_**Sasuke smiled. 'This school year is going to get interesting.' he though as Naruto dragged him to their next class, Math with Kakashi-sensei.**_

Chapter 2

Naruto led Sasuke down the halls and into a classroom. He spotted a red haired boy with an 'Ai' tattoo on his forehead sitting next to a boy who had long hair and pale eyes. Grinning, he pulled Sasuke and ran towards them.

"Gaara! Neji! Hiya!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

The boy named Neji, smiled and said hello while the other boy, Gaara just nodded his head. Neji had noticed Sasuke and looked at Naruto, a confused expression on his face.

"Naruto-kun, why did you kidnap this random boy?" Neji asked.

Gaara who had also noticed starred at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back. Gaara stared harder. Sasuke matched his stare. Finally Gaara nodded his approval. Watching the bizarre understanding between Sasuke and Gaara, Naruto finally spoke.

"I didn't kidnap him Neji. He's a transfer student. He has all the class we do!" Naruto said happily, tugging at Sasuke's sleeve.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you." Sasuke said, extending a hand. Neji shook it.

"Hyuuga Neji and this is my boyfriend Gaara." Neji said as Sasuke shook hands with Gaara.

Sasuke nodded and acted normally while Naruto was gapping. Sasuke turned and looked at him. His expression clueless.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sasuke asked, bringing a hand to wipe his face. Naruto shook his head no.

"It's just that... Not many people in the school approve them... Most of them are Homophobes." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"Homophobia is gay... I don't have anything against it. Hell I'm Bi myself." Sasuke said smoothly.

Neji smiled and pat Sasuke on the back.

"Dude, I like you already." Neji said. Gaara nodded, smiling slightly.

"Oh my god... Did Gaara just smile?!" shrieked a pink haired girl who just walked in. The foursome turned and saw a girl with pink hair and green eyes with a longhaired blonde and a girl with twin buns on her head. Naruto groaned as Gaara and Neji looked at the girls with dislike.

"Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten... Whadya want??" Naruto asked, annoyed. The girls glared at him.

"Nothing that has to do with you freak boy." Sakura answered coldly. She, Ino and Ten Ten walked pass him and cornered Sasuke who at the time thought that he should lay low beside a wall.

"Sasuke-kun!" chimed Sakura and Ino sweetly. Sasuke glared. 'WTH?!" He thought.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I and the girls are having a party tonight...We've invited only the popular kids... Wanna join?" asked Sakura, tilting her head a bit in a way that she thought made her look demure.

"Yea, Sasuke-kun. It'd be fun and you can get to know us much, much better." Ten Ten said, leaning in a bit so Sasuke could see part of her cleavage.

"Please come with us..." Ino said in a voice she thought was cute but it came out in a whine, much to Sasuke's disgust.

Naruto, Neji and Gaara who were looking at the entire affair, mentally threw up. Neji and Gaara were thinking the girls were shallow and stupid and it was a wonder that people questioned why they turned gay. Naruto on the other hand felt something else. He was jealous? He felt angry as he watched Ino, Sakura and Ten Ten try to cling onto his Sasuke.

'Wait? Since when is Sasuke mine?' Naruto though. But he was cut short as Sasuke spoke in a cold, biting voice.

"No thank you. I don't go out with bitched who insult my friends and are homophobic. You can just go with each other or something. Or in a way that you tiny, little brains can comprehend, I refuse." Sasuke then strolled back to where Naruto, Gaara and Neji were at and sat in between Naruto and a wall.

"Great job Sasuke... I'm really starting to like you now." Neji said. Gaara spoke for the first time and to the class shock.

"Good work Sasuke." Naruto smiled widely.

"Sasuke! You're awesome!" he said excitedly.

Meanwhile with the girls. They went into shock, Sakura and Ino gapping while Ten Ten looked blank. After a few minutes the snapped out of it. Sakura's face bright pink while the other two were red with embarrassment.

"Sasuke-kun picked those freaks, over us..." Ino mumbled. Ten Ten was cussing.

"No good son of a bitch...How the hell can he not like us! We're the most popular kids in school!"

"That Naruto freak must have brainwashed him or something. I mean that little blonde demon is such a pain in the ass!" Sakura grumbled.

Before the trio could say anything worst, their teacher came in. He had long silver hair that covered one of his eyes and wore a scarf that covered his mouth. He wore a blue buttoned up shirt and black pants.

"Good afternoon students. I hear we have a new kid in class today. But since I can tell he's the one with the strange cockatoo hairdo at the back we won't go into much detail. Uchiha Sasuke. Transferee from Konoha Private School. Have a blast and make new friends... Yada yada yada..." Kakashi said, earning laughs from the class and a glare from Sasuke.

"Chill dude. Kakashi's cool. He's a real clown though when he's serious he is. Most of the time he'll let us do whatever we want and he doesn't give a damn..." Naruto whispered as Kakashi started today's math topic. Circumference of a circle.

After class Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara went to lunch. Neji talking to Sasuke about guitars as he found out Sasuke plays the electric guitar. Gaara and Naruto were arguing about the taste of different types or ramen. They heard a voice yelling at them.

"Oi! Naruto! Neji! Gaara! Over here!!" the voice shouted. They turned to the left and saw Kiba waving at them from a large picnic table. Chouji and Lee were in an eating contest while Shikamaru was eating a burger. The four walked over to them.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru acknowledge. Sasuke nodded hello. Kiba stared. Chouji and Lee stopped eating as they saw the newcomer. Naruto broke out into a happy smile as he introduced Sasuke.

"Kiba, Chouji, Lee, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He just transferred from Konoha Private. He has all the same class as me and the two lovebirds here." Naruto said while pointing to Neji and Gaara. He then turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke. The one with the triangle tattoos is Inuzuka Kiba. The one with the swirly face paint is Chouji and the bowl cut kid is Lee." Naruto introduced.

"Yosh! Greeting my new youthful friend! May your flames of youth be bountiful!" Lee said. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Hey man! If ur cool with Naruto and the guys, ur cool with me." said Kiba with a toothy grin. Sasuke smiled a bit.

Chouji just went on eating but smiled at Sasuke. They sat down and started eating. Sasuke and Neji had a burger while Gaara and Naruto had ramen. Shikamaru took the liberty to explain that Naruto had somehow gotten Gaara addicted to ramen when they were five.

Sasuke laughed. Yes...This is going to be an interesting experience.

TBC...

A/N: I dunno when the heck I'll be able to update cuz my dad cut of my net... Am at a cyber cafe now...Ja ne minna-san! Hope to see you soon! Review nya!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo everybody! It's me again Sorry for the long wait but I'm back! This os probably when Itachi nii-san shows up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

_**Previously.**_

_**Sasuke laughed. Yes...This is going to be an interesting experience. **_

Chapter 3.

After school, Sasuke, Naruto and the rest of the gang decided to hang out in an arcade not far from the school.

"Hey Naruto! I challenge you to a game of DDR! There's no way you can beat me!" Kiba all but yelled to the blonde who grinned back.

"Puh-lease! Kiba, I beat you at DDR with my eyes closed twice already! Give it up! I'm the DDR king!" Naruto said in a classic hero pose, earning laughs from his friends.

Kiba pouted. "Scared Naruto-_chan?" _he asked, trying to get a rise out off Naruto. It worked.

"Whose scared dog-face! Let's get it on!" Naruto said, dragging Kiba to the DDR machine.

Neji, Gaara and Chouji chuckled. Lee was admiring their 'flames of youth' while Shikamaru sighed.

"Here we go again…" he said and rubbed his head, hiding a small smile.

"Is Naruto really good at DDR?" I asked Neji who was beside me as we watched Naruto and Kiba try to pick a song.

Neji snorted and grinned. "Good? He's amazing! You wouldn't pin him for someone who knows how to dance, but he's really awesome at it." Gaara nodded in approval as the music started. They both decided to go with the difficult level. The song was upbeat and had loads of complicated steps. I stood their amazed as Naruto and Kiba started dancing. Kiba was okay but Neji was right about Naruto being awesome.

"Beat this dog-breath!" Naruto called as he did a tricky step, flipping over the bars and landing backwards before turning to face the screen. In the end Naruto won. Both him and Kiba sweating a bit.

"Damn..Naruto…You're a freaking…pro.." Kiba panted out as both of them fell into a heap beside the machine.

"Damn straight…" Naruto answered as he got up. Neji and Gaara had gone to get some food. Chouji and Shikamaru following them. Lee was engaged in a boxing game not far from them.

"Wow Naruto… Good job." I said, handing him a soda and throwing another one at Kiba who caught it with a loud Thank you!.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said, grinning. Suddenly Sasuke's phone rang.

'_I've lied to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you _

(Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown  
Eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
To watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away' 

Sasuke picked it up, without looking at the caller I.D. he knew it was Him.

"Hello Itachi." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto who was giving him a confused look. My brother. He mouthed at the blonde who nodded.

"Otoutou. Where are you?" Itachi said in a cool voice.

"With my friends…" Sasuke answered curtly. There was a chuckle.

"Friends? Anyway Sasuke, I request your presence immediately." Itachi said with little to no emotion. "Hurry up and get home." And with that, he hung up.

"What's that all about Sasuke? You look like ur ready kill." Naruto said good naturedly. Sasuke sighed. "I have to get back. The bastard I'm being forced to call brother wants to see me. I'll catch you and the guys later okay?" Sasuke said and walked out of the arcade with his black bag and hover board.

Neji and Gaara saw him leave and waved at him. He nodded before getting onto his hover board and left.

"Where Sasuke go Naruto?" questioned the others. Naruto just told them he needed to get back and something about his brother PMS-ing.

"Oh shit!" Kiba suddenly yelled, startling the rest of them.

"Jeez. What the Hell?! Kiba! You trying to give the rest of us a heart attach?!" Chouji said after spilling some chips.

"Gomen Gomen! I forgot! I was supposed to get Akamaru from Hana about an hour ago!" I gotta go! Catch ya'll later!" Kiba yelled, running outta the arcade.

"That was weird…" Naruto mumbled as the rest agreed.

Back with Sasuke.

Sasuke had reached his house. Okay so house was an understatement. It was a friggin huge mansion! Anyways, as he made his way inside, he was greeted by his rather annoying older brother.

"Otoutou. What's this I hear about you causing a riot at school?" Itachi asked smoothly.

Sasuke blanched. He did no such thing! Unless you count insulting those bitches who call themselves popular. Sasuke just gave a blank stare.

"I didn't cause a riot…The girls just made a big deal out off nothing…" Sasuke said, wondering where the hell Itachi could have found out that from. Then it dawned on him. _'Oh yeah… Kisame works as a teacher there…' _Kisame was Itachi's somewhat best friend. Though the older Uchiha tried to deny it.

"If I hear you do something like that again, I'll have to punish you little brother…" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke glared at him.

"Screw you Itachi!" Sasuke yelled and stomped off to his room. He didn't look back. If he did, he would have saw the worry in his brothers eyes.

'_I'm doing this for your own good Sasuke.'_

TBC…

(A/n: Hola! Got me net back and is starting to update! Lol..Yeah Itachi's in here…lol….Review and I'll update. Eventually…)


End file.
